Electric utility providers must occasionally disconnect a customer's electrical service for various reasons, including nonpayment, or because the customer is moving. The utility provider typically performs the disconnection by entering the customer's premises and removing the electric meter from its base. However, this can be dangerous for the lineman performing the task. For example, the customer may have an aggressive dog on the premises, or may even be hostile toward the lineman attempting to disconnect their service.
Some customers have attempted to reconnect their electricity by reconnecting the meter base or bypassing it. Not only are these attempts to reconnect service illegal, but they are also extremely dangerous.